Michelle
by Garis Miring
Summary: SLASH SBRL. Michelle dan Jason adalah sepasang kekasih yang sering bertengkar. Sementara Sirius dan Remus berusaha memperakurkan mereka kembali. Iya, ini Jason Castro finalisnya American Idol.. hahaha.


Michelle

Disclaimer : Milik Jeka Roling, sob! Untuk Jason Castro, dia orang beneran! Untuk Michelle.. er.. dia milik The Beatles.. mungkin..?

Warning : SLASH Sirius/Remus, as usual.

A/N : Saya jarang nonton American Idol. Ketika itu kebetulan saja saya sedang nyetel TV dan muncullah Jason menyanyikan lagu 'Michelle' di babak 11 besar (kalau nggak salah). Remus Black menggila dan agaknya dia berhalusinasi bahwa Jason itu ber-pairing dengan Michelle (entah siapa gadis ini yang dimaksud oleh The Beatles, pencipta lagu tersebut). Jadi, saya buat fanfic ini! Kalau begini rasanya rada cross-over dengan American Idol nggak sih? Saya nggak tahu.. haha.

**Michelle**

By : Sirius Lupin

"Oh, omong kosong! Kau selalu menggunakan alasan itu kalau kau terlambat!"

"Tidak—dengar dulu, sayang—"

"Nggak ada sayang-sayangan!"

"Tapi kemarin aku memang benar didetensi Slughorn mencuci beras di dapur! Jadi aku—"

"Halah! Basi tau! Alasan begitu hanya dipakai _Black_ untuk _cowoknya_—"

"CUKUUUP!!" Sirius Black menggebrak meja bundar di ruang rekreasi dengan sangat keras sekali. Bunyinya bahkan bisa membangunkan burung hantu yang tertidur di menara sebelah. Sirius dengan tersinggung bangkit dari duduknya—entah karena keributan yang memecah konsentrasi atau karena namanya dilibatkan dalam pertengkaran tak etis tadi. Dengan tatapan berang dia memandang dua orang yang pagi-pagi sudah cekcok itu..

"Jason!" Sirius melantangkan bicaranya ketika menyebut anak laki-laki yang berambut panjang gimbal tak jauh darinya. "Kalau kau laki-laki, kau harusnya tenang! Jangan cerewet begitu!"

Yang bernama Jason nyengir gugup, "k-kau benar, Sirius.."

"Michelle!" Kini Sirius memanggil—dengan suara tidak kalah lantang—nama anak perempuan yang berdiri sambil melipat tangan di depan Jason. Rambut hitamnya ikal sepunggung, anggun sekali. "Kau harus mendengarkan alasan Jason! Jangan egois begitu!"

Wajah gadis manis itu merona merah.

"Ada apa sih pagi-pagi ribut?" terdengar suara dari tangga yang menuju kamar anak laki-laki. Sirius sangat mengenali suaranya, tentu saja. Pemilik suara itu adalah Remus Lupin, sahabatnya sekaligus pria yang dikencaninya sejak kurang lebih tiga bulan yang lalu. Dia turun masih sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang kelihatannya belum fokus sehabis bangun tidur.

"Moony," Sirius merentangkan sebelah tangannya, undangan bagi Remus untuk datang ke pelukannya. Remus mengindahkan tawaran tersebut dan berakhir dalam dekapan-sebelah-tangan Sirius Black. Sirius membelai rambutnya dengan rasa protektif yang luar biasa. "Biasa, Jason dan Michelle.."

"Lagi?" Remus berbicara pada kemeja Sirius.

"Hu uh," Sirius mengangguk. "Hei, kalian," Sirius melempar pandangannya pada dua pasangan tadi, "sebaiknya kalian berdamai saja. Pertengkaran rutin kalian sejujurnya sangat mengganggu kami semua, tahu."

Michelle mengerutkan dahinya, kelihatan sangat terhina. Dia menyentakkan kakinya ke lantai batu sebelum akhirnya keluar lubang lukisan. Dia membantingnya ketika sudah di luar, Sirius mendengan Nyonya Gemuk kaget dan memaki.

Sementara si laki-laki, Jason, menghampiri Sirius dan Remus. "Wow. Maaf ya Sirius, Remus," Jason mengangkat bahu sambil menghela napas. Dia menyibakkan rambut gimbalnya ka belakang ketika berkata, "aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa pada Michelle. Masalahanya aku memang benar-benar didetensi. Kenapa dia tidak mau percaya ya..?"

"Ini hanya pendapatku sih," ujar Sirius, masih membelai rambut Remus yang membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sirius. "Tapi tampangmu itu.. ketika bicara sama sekali tidak kelihatan seriusnya—wajar kalau banyak orang yang sangsi. Sekali-kali ganti cengiranmu itu ke mode yang lebih serius."

Jason menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi, komikal sekali, "wah, susah dong kalau begitu. Ini kan memang sudah dari sananya."

Sirius mengangkat bahu, "yah, terserah kau. Dan kau kelihatannya harus mandi, Rem, biar lebih segar," tambahnya pada kekasihnya.

"Emm.. kau benar," Remus melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Sirius dan mengecup bibir Sirius kilat sebelum naik kembali ke kamar asrama.

"Wow," Jason kelihatan kagum. "Kadang aku iri dengan kemesraan kalian."

xxx

Jason Castro, anak kelas 6 asrama Gryffindor. Kalau bukan karena rambut gimbalnya yang panjang, pasti tidak akan ada orang yang menaruh perhatian padanya. Orangnya agak canggung, suka cengar-cengir sendiri, dan kalau ditanya serius biasanya jawabnya asal. Dia tidak ahli dalam pelajaran apapun kecuali Telaah Muggle. Dia cukup jago main Quidditch, dan itu dibuktikan dengan posisinya sebagai salah satu Chaser untuk tim Quidditch Gryffindor. Meskipun demikian, dia punya keahlian lain yang sangat menarik. Keahlian yang jarang dipunyai anak Hogwarts—Jason sangat pandai bernyanyi.

Suaranya seperti salah satu kontesan American Idol Season 7. Karakter suara yang lembut dan cocok sekali jika diiringi gitar. Karena kepiawaian dan kelembutan hatinya ketika bernyanyi inilah yang membuat Michelle Glasswater, anak kelas 6 di asrama yang sama, jatuh hati kepadanya.

Masih teringat jelas dalam kepala Sirius, bagaimana mereka akhirnya menyatakan suka satu sama lain saat kelas 4. Banyak ketika itu yang tidak percaya karena Michelle termasuk gadis populer di angkatan—nyaris menyaingi Lily Evans lah. Michelle merupakan gadis manis yang sangat anggun, kendatipun perangainya agak keras kepala dan—Sirius baru tahu sekarang-sekarang ini—emosian. Tetapi tetap saja, pasangan Jason-Michelle merupakan salah satu pasangan ajaib selain pasangan James-Lily (jika Prongs berhasil menggaet hati Lily..)

Sudah sekitar dua tahun mereka bersama, tetapi yang kasat mata dari mereka hanya pertengkaran saja. Awal-awal pacaran mereka sangat mesra, tetapi empat bulan kemudian, tiada hari tanpa cekcok. Biasanya Michelle yang emosi duluan. Dan biasanya pula, hal yang diributkan adalah hal yang tidak penting. Misalnya mengapa Jason tidak menyisakan kentang goreng untuk Michelle saat makan malam, atau Jason sering telat jika janjian mengerjakan PR bersama, sampai mengapa Jason tidak mau disuruh untuk menangkap cumi-raksasa.

Kendatipun demikian, nyatanya mereka masih belum putus juga. Sirius tidak tahu ini hal yang positif atau negtif, karena pertengkaran mereka sudah mulai menjengkelkan siswa sekitar.

"Yang aku herankan, Jason, adalah mengapa kau tidak pernah ambil tindakan. Kau kan laki-laki, seharusnya bisa mengendalikan situasi. Jangan cengar-cengir melulu kalau Michelle sedang marah," ujar Sirius ketika mereka baru mau keluar lapangan setelah latihan Quidditch.

Tidak seperti yang diharapkan Sirius, Jason tetap menyengir, "waduh.. aku tidak berani macam-macam sama Michelle.. kalau sudah marah dia sangat mengerikan, tahu. Lagipula semuanya memang salahku kok.."

Sirius mendadak mengerti mengapa mereka selalu bertengkar selama dua tahun ini.

Anggota tim Quidditch baru saja memasuki ruang ganti ketika dilihatnya Remus sudah duduk di meja yang selalu mereka pakai untuk membahas strategi. Menyadari Sirius telah kembali, Remus spontan bangkit dan langsung menghampiri Sang Kekasih dengan senyum yang manis sekali, "Sirius! Latihannya baik?"

Sirius mau tak mau ikut tersenyum, "oh, tentu saja. Tak perlu khawatir, Sayang."

Pipi Remus memerah ketika Sirius memanggilnya dengan kata sapaan itu. Dia menjalankan kedua tangannya ke bagian depan jubah Quidditch Sirius dan membantu membukanya. Butuh waktu yang lama bagi mereka untuk melepas jubah Quidditch hanya karena mereka saling pandang dua detik sekali, atau berbagi ciuman semenit sekali. James, yang agaknya mulai jengkel, sengaja menginterupsi, "hei pengantin baru, jangan mesra-mesraan di depan umum dong..."

"Berisik kau Prongs, iri bilang saja," Sirius menyeringai ke arah James—yang dibalas dengan putaran mata oleh anak berkacamata itu—sementara Remus sudah melepas jubah Sirius sepenuhnya dan menggantungkannya di loker.

"Aku juga mau dibantu melepas jubah oleh Michelle.." tiba-tiba Jason berkata dengan wajah yang memelas.

Remus hanya menghela napas sambil tersenyum kecil dan Sirius memberi Jason tatapan makanya-kubilang-apa-turuti-nasihatku!

James geleng-geleng kepala, "ck ck, semua sibuk dengan pacar masing-masing. Aku juga mau bertemu Lily-darling ah!"

xxx

Michelle tengah duduk-duduk di pinggir danau. Matanya tertuju pada buku yang terbuka di pangkuannya. Oke, tepatnya itu sebuah album daripada sebuah buku. Album tersebut dipenuhi oleh foto yang bergerak-gerak. Dua orang yang sama selalu menghiasi tiap lembar foto—dia dan Jason.

"Wah, hasil jepretannya bagus tuh.. siapa yang potret?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara anak laki-laki di belakangnya. Michelle mendadak tegang dan waspada, dengan cepat dia menoleh ke belakangnya. Begitu dia menemukan Remus Lupin lah orang itu, wajahnya rileks kembali.

"Lupin," hembus Michelle pelan. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Remus tadi, dia kembali menatap foto-foto dirinya bersama Jason.

Meski tidak dipersilakan, Remus duduk di sebelah Michelle dan memandang danau yang berkilau-kilau ditimpa cahaya matahari. "Kau masih mencintai Jason kan, eh?"

"Pertanyaan konyol," Michelle membalas. "Tentu saja aku masih mencintainya! Tidak ada laki-laki selain dia yang bisa membuatku begitu.. bahagia.."

Remus tersenyum pada danau, tidak menatap Michelle. Dia mengerti benar perasaan gadis di sampingnya ini, karena dia juga merasakan perasaan yang persis sama terhadap Sirius. "Kalau begitu seharusnya kau tidak perlu marah padanya," ujar Remus kemudian.

"Aku tahu," Michelle membisik pelan—Remus curiga dia siap menangis. "Tetapi aku agak kesal dengannya! Dia hanya nyengir kalau aku marah, padahal aku benar-benar kangen padanya.. kelihatannya dia menganggap kemarahanku tidak serius.. Lupin, kurasa dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi.." dia menyudahi dengan isakan.

"Hei, itu tidak benar," Remus meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Michelle dan menepuk-nepuk pelan untuk menenangkannya. "Jason juga pasti sangat mencintaimu. Hanya saja, dia memang begitu orangnya—tidak peka. Dia selalu tersenyum jika kau marah karena dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak sakit hati jika kau bentak—sebaliknya, dia senang. Baginya itu artinya kau masih memiliki perasaan kuat padanya.."

"Kenapa dia tidak katakan yang jujur saja padaku, kalau begitu..?"

"Dan mengapa kau juga tidak jujur padanya?" Remus membalas dengan cerdas, tersenyum.

Michelle tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya memandangi foto kekasihnya yang sedang melambai padanya dengan ceria. Meski ekspresinya tertutup rambutnya yang panjang, Remus tahu bahwa Michelle juga tersenyum.

xxx

"Ingat Jason, lakukan dengan baik!" Sirius berkta tegas kepada anak yang duduk di sofa merah di seberangnya. Tangannya terlipat. "Kau mau meluluhkan hati Michelle kan?"

"Tidak perlu menasihatinya begitu," James menginterupsi, "kau tahu, dalam hal ini dia lebih oke daripada kau."

Sirius menatap mencela tetapi James nyengir. Jason, anak yang diperdebatkan tadi, tersenyum gugup, "a-aku mengerti.. tapi apa ini ide yang bagus..? Aku takut dimarahi Profesor McGonagall."

"Demi Merlin!" Sirius berteriak dramatis, bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau ini Gryffindor, Jason! Gryffindor! Tidak ada kata takut bagi anak-anak Gryffindor seperti kita!"

James menggumam dari sudut bibirnya, "kalau Moony meninggalkanmu kau juga pasti takut.."

Sirius cemberut.

xxx

Acara makan malam di Aula Besar merupakan kegiatan rutin, namun ada beberapa anak yang saat ini tidak menganggap itu suatu rutinitas. Remus berjalan di antara meja-meja panjang asrama, mencari-cari kepala Michelle dari banyak kepala anak yang sedang menyantap makan malamnya. Setelah dia mencapai tengah-tengah meja Gryffindor, dia menemukan anak yang dicarinya. "Michelle!"

"Lupin," Michelle mendongak dari salad yang sedang disantapnya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Remus tersenyum, "hanya saja, kau berkenan untuk duduk di ujung meja depan?"

Michelle nampak kebingungan, "ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Sudahlah, ikut saja," Remus memberi isyarat tangan pada Michelle agar gadis itu lekas berdiri. Michelle tidak membawa serta saladnya yang belum habis, dia hanya beranjak dan berjalan menuju ujung meja bagian depan. Dia duduk tetapi tidak mengambil makanan untuk disantap lagi.

Segera setelah itu, kepala sekolah Albus Dumbledore mendentingkan gelas peraknya dengan garpu kecil di tangannya—meminta seluruh murid untuk tenang. Beliau bangkit dari duduknya dan jenggot putihnya melambai kemerahan karena cahaya lilin. "Selamat malam, anak-anak semua!" suaranya yang tua membahana. "Sedikit yang ingin kusampaikan, bahwa malam ini kita tidak akan makan dengan sunyi, karena ada siswa yang dengan baik hati bersedia menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kita—atau mungkin bukan untuk kita," Dumbledore mengedip pada Michelle tetapi gadis itu tidak sadar. "Silakan, Mr Castro!" ujar Dumbledore dan Jason muncul dari ambang pintu Aula Besar.

"Duh, norak sekali cara munculnya," gumam James, menepuk dahinya.

"Sssst," Sirius menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, pertanda diam. "Tenang dan dengarkan, James!"

Jason, masih dengan kecanggungan yang sama, berjalan melalui meja-meja asrama menuju meja guru. Sepertinya butuh waktu lama sekali baginya untuk sampai. Michelle menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran yang luar biasa, tetapi Jason tak sedikitpun menoleh.

Ketika akhirnya Jason sampai di bagian depan Aula, dia mengeluarkan tongkat dan berseru, "Accio gitar!" dan kemudian sebuah gitar akustik melayang masuk dari luar Aula Besar.

"Bah, norak sekali pakai panggil-panggil gitar dengan mantra segala," desis Sirius, mengernyit.

James menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, pertanda diam. "Jangan banyak omong dan dengarkan, Sirius!"

Lalu, Jason menyandang gitar di pundaknya, berdeham, dan berkata, "maaf mengganggu acara makan teman-teman semua. Saya hanya ingin menyanyi sedikit.. ini didedikasikan khusus untuk gadis yang sangat saya cintai—Michelle Glasswater."

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh di Aula Besar—kecuali Slytherin semua asrama bersorak-sorak lebay. Teman Michelle menggoda Michelle dengan menyikut pinggangnya dan Michelle hanya tersipu. Tidak tahu harus malu atau bangga.

Jason berdeham lagi kemudian mulai bernyanyi..

_Michelle, ma belle.  
These are words that go together well,  
My Michelle.  
_

Suara Jason tersiar dengan indah. Dan semua yang duduk menyaksikan pasti tahu bahwa Jason menyanyikan lagu itu dengan benar-benar meresapi liriknya.

_  
Michelle, ma belle.  
Sont les mots qui vont très bien ensemble,  
Très bien ensemble._

I love you, I love you, I love you.  
That's all I want to say.  
Until I find a way  
I will say the only words I know that  
You'll understand.

Michelle, ma belle.  
Sont les mots qui vont très bien ensemble,  
Très bien ensemble.

I need to, I need to, I need to.  
I need to make you see,  
Oh, what you mean to me.  
Until I do I'm hoping you will  
Know what I mean.

I love you...

I want you, I want you, I want you.  
I think you know by now  
I'll get to you somehow.  
Until I do I'm telling you so  
You'll understand.

Michelle, ma belle.  
Sont les mots qui vont très bien ensemble,  
Très bien ensemble.

I will say the only words I know that  
You'll understand, my Michelle.

Setelah lagu usai, tepuk tangan kembali bersahutan lebih meriah. Michelle menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menangis bangga. Jason tersenyum gugup kepada semua anak-anak sebelum kemudian turun dan menghampiri kekasihnya. "Michelle, maafkan aku jika aku salah. Aku mencintaimu, Michelle."

"Oh, Jason!" Michelle memeluk Jason erat. "Aku yang salah! Aku yang salah! Aku mencintaimu juga!"

Gelombang tepuk tangan masih terus mengiringi pelukan mereka—bahkan guru-guru jadi ikut bertepuk tangan—Sirius bisa melihat Profesor Flitwick menyeka matanya yang berair dan Hagrid buang ingus dengan taplak meja.

Sirius ikut tersenyum dalam kegembiraan itu. Dia bangkit kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Remus yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Ikut aku," katanya.

Remus tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menyambut tangan Sirius kemudian ikut kemanapun kekasihnya membawanya. Sirius menggandeng Remus hingga keluar Aula Besar menuju lorong yang tak jauh dari sana. Suara tepuk tangan masih terdengar samar-samar dari Aula Besar.

"Sirius, ada apa?" Remus akhirnya bertanya.

Sirius melepaskan tangan Remus dan mendorong bahu anak yang lebih pendek darinya itu hingga punggungnya membentur tembok batu. "Aku hanya ingin buktikan bahwa cintaku padamu tidak kalah dari cinta Jason pada Michelle." Dan Sirius mencium Remus.

Remus otomatis melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sirius sementara Sirius terus menginvasi mulut Remus dengan lidahnya.

"Siri—mm—" Remus mengerang pelan dan agak memprotes ketika Sirius melepaskan bibirnya.

"Dengar Remus, aku juga bisa bernyanyi untukmu, seperti Jason!" Sirius berkata girang, tetapi yang Remus tangkap hanya pertanda buruk.

_Reeeemmuuuus, mon cherie__.  
These are words that go together well,  
My Remus._

Seperti yang diduga.. bagi Remus, suara Sirius ketika bernyanyi tidak buruk, tetapi _sangat_ buruk. Meskipun demikian, tidak mengurangi kadar cinta Remus pada Sirius.

_I love you, I love you, I love you.  
That's all I want to say.  
Until I find a way  
I will say the only wo__rds I know that  
You'll und_—

Remus menempelkan bibirnya segera ke bibir Sirius, dan dengan sukses membuat laki-laki itu berhenti bernyanyi. Baru beberapa menit kemudian Remus melepaskan ciumannya. "Mengerti, Sirius? Tidak seperti Jason, mulutmu bukan diciptakan untuk bernyanyi, tetapi untuk _ini_."

"Oh, aku mengerti, Moony," Sirius menyeringai sebelum menciumnya lagi.

**END**

A/N : Saya nggak tahu The Beatles ngasih nama belakang apa buat Michelle. Jadi saya karang sendiri deh.. Glasswater.. ketemu kata-kata itu ketika sedang membaca novel Narnia.. nggak tahu deh itu nama apa (pas lagi rada ngantuk bacanya).


End file.
